duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Save A Prayer
"Save A Prayer" is the sixth single by Duran Duran, released as the third single from the album Rio on 9 August 1982. About the song The song became Duran Duran's biggest hit to date (at the time) in the UK Singles Chart, reaching #2, held out of the top spot by Survivor's "Eye of the Tiger". It was not originally issued as a single in the United States, although the video was very popular on MTV. However, a special US single version was released in January 1985 and reached #16 on the Billboard Hot 100. "Save A Prayer" begins with a somewhat eerie synthesizer riff, which plays in the background throughout the song. According to Le Bon, the song's chorus structure is based on Gordon Lightfoot's "If You Could Read My Mind" and the lyrics as being contrary to the then-popular New Romantic movement by being "realistic, and not romantic" and "for seeing things as they really are." He sums up "Save A Prayer" as "It's definitely a freedom song but like a kinda nobody owns anybody kinda song." Cover art for the single was designed by Assorted iMages, which features a shadow being. Donald A. Guarisco at All Music GuideAll Music Guide Song Review: Save A Prayer said: Ask Katy trivia "Hi John, Can you tell me if you are using a fretless bass when recording "Save A Prayer" or, if not, what effects are you using on you bass. Thanks, Ger" *"Hello Ger, If I remember correctly, it was an Electro Harmonix phase shifter. It sounds like a chorus pedal, which was de rigeur for every fretless bass sound at that time, and I use chorus today on that song .. but .. I’m pretty sure the effect I used in the studio was aforesaid phaser. And it wasn’t a fretless bass. John." Music video The video was filmed by director Russell Mulcahy among the jungles, beaches, and temples of Sri Lanka in April 1982. Scenes were filmed atop the rock fortress of Sigiriya, and among the ruins of a Buddhist temple at Polonnaruwa. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The UK release of "Save A Prayer" was backed with a remix of "Hold Back the Rain". Complete list of mixes #"Save A Prayer" - 5:34 #"Save A Prayer" (Single Version) - 5:24 #"Save A Prayer" (Video Version) - 6:03 #"Save A Prayer" (Australian Promo Edit) - 4:10 #"Save A Prayer" (Brazilian Edit) - 4:04 #"Save A Prayer" (US Single Version) - 3:44 #"Save A Prayer" (Special Edited Version) - 3:55 #"Save A Prayer" (Japanese Single Version) - 4:00 #"Save A Prayer" (Instrumental) - 5:26 Covers, samples, & media references The song has been covered by Tony Hadley, Shut Up And Dance, Eve's Plum, Polyanna, Dune, Oliver Haze, 56K feat. Beejay, the Push Kings and Marcos Marin by Projeto Set Band.. In 2007, it was referenced in the lyrics of the song by Arctic Monkeys, "Teddy Picker" from their album Favourite Worst Nightmare: "I don't want your prayer, save it for the morning after". Chart positions "Save A Prayer" was released in the UK on 9 August 1982, and peaked at #2 on the UK Singles Chart on 11 September. This version was not released in the United States Live version "Save A Prayer" (Live) was released as a single from the live album Arena in the United States in February of 1985 (B-5438), backed with the original UK single version of "Save A Prayer". It peaked at #16 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the U.S. on 2 February. The release was accompanied by a new live video, drawn from footage shot in 1984 for the concert film Arena. Track listing 7": EMI / EMI 5327 (UK) #"Save A Prayer" (Single Version) - 5:25 #"Hold Back the Rain" (7" Remix) - 3:58 12": EMI / 12 EMI 5327 (UK) #"Save A Prayer" (Single Version) - 5:25 #"Hold Back the Rain" (12" Remix) - 7:05 Other appearances Albums: *''Arena'' (1984) *''The Secret Policeman's Third Ball'' (1987) *''Decade: Greatest Hits'' (1989) *''Greatest'' (1998) *''Rio'' (Reissue) (2001) Box sets: *"Singles Box Set 1981-1985" (2003) *"Singles Box Set 1986-1995" (2004) Singles: *"Ordinary World" (1993) DVDs: *''Live from London'' (2005) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals, acoustic guitar (live versions) *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Also credited: *Colin Thurston - producer and engineer Lyrics You saw me standing by the wall, Corner of a main street And the lights are flashing on your window sill All alone ain't much fun, So you're looking for the thrill And you know just what it takes and where to go Don't say a prayer for me now, Save it 'til the morning after No, don't say a prayer for me now, Save it 'til the morning after Feel the breeze deep on the inside, Look you down into your well If you can, you'll see the world in all his fire Take a chance (Like all dreamers can't find another way) You don't have to dream it all, just live a day Don't say a prayer for me now, Save it 'til the morning after No, don't say a prayer for me now, Save it 'til the morning after Save it 'til the morning after, Save it till the morning after Pretty looking road, Try to hold the rising floods that fill my skin Don't ask me why I'll keep my promise, Melt the ice And you wanted to dance so I asked you to dance But fear is in your soul Some people call it a one night stand But we can call it paradise Don't say a prayer for me now, Save it 'til the morning after No, don't say a prayer for me now, Save it 'til the morning after Save it 'til the morning after Save it 'til the morning after Save it 'til the morning after Save it 'til the morning after Save a prayer 'til the morning after See also *Discography 4: Save A Prayer *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References *Save A Prayer at BBC's Sold on Song *VH1: Duran Duran videos - see a clip from the "Save A Prayer" video *The Duran Duran Timeline: 1982 *The Duran Duran Timeline: 1985 *Save a Prayer music video Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Rio singles Category:Arena singles